


Розовый треугольник

by Nelson



Category: The Unreal Life of Sergey Nabokov: A Novel
Genre: Concentration Camps, M/M, Nazis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: 1944 год. Владимир Набоков преподает в консерватории Пибоди, а его младший брат Сергей пытается выжить в концентрационном лагере Нойенгайме





	Розовый треугольник

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: Нашивка в виде розового равностороннего треугольника с вершиной, обращённой вниз, во времена нацистской Германии использовалась для идентификации в концлагерях гомосексуалистов.   
> Примечание 2: У текста есть своеобразный канон - книга Пола Рассела "Недоподлинная жизнь Сергея Набокова", так как о самом Сергее не осталось практически никакого наследия, кроме нескольких писем и пары фотографий. В первом варианте своих мемуаров «Память, говори» Владимир Набоков своего брата и вовсе не упомянул.   
> Концлагерь и звонки в квартиру Набоковых - реальные факты.   
> Примечание 3: Автор не очень любит Владимира Набокова и это заметно.

_Мне довольно того, чем наделил меня Бог._   
_Я верю: Он создал нас, чтобы мы_   
_полностью проживали наши жизни._   
_Пол Рассел_

  
**1943**  
  
Для полноправного сходства с каким-нибудь культурным сборищем времен Веймарской республики нашему бараку не хватает разве что сизых облаков сигаретного дыма. Общество только вот сугубо мужское. Свет так же приглушен, если можно, конечно, сказать "приглушен" об одной нашей слабенькой лампочке; отовсюду слышна французская, польская, чешская речь; группки по углам - кто знает, о чем они могут говорить? Может быть обсуждают новый спектакль, книгу, картину, сплетничают в конце концов. Что там еще бывало на этих сборищах - вино, закуски? С этим тут, конечно, сложнее, и запах немытых тел немного мешает, хотя к нему я давно уж привык.  
  
Удивительно, как быстро забываются детали той давней довоенной жизни. Общие впечатления, какие-то картины часто встают перед глазами, иногда всплывают разрозненные кусочки - лица, цвета, мелодии, даже запахи и вкусы, но не получается представить какую-то картину целиком, досконально вспомнить каждую мелкую деталь. Сказывается то, что наблюдательность никогда не была главной чертой моего характера. Много лет назад, еще до принятия 175 параграфа, до первой тюрьмы, в те давние времена, в существование которых я сам уже почти не верю, я был слишком легким, правда, исключительно в поведенческом смысле. Ничего не занимало моего внимания надолго, я порхал, насколько позволял, конечно, мой тогдашний вес, по салонам и кафе, разным компаниям, из постели одного любовника в постель другого, нигде не задерживаясь надолго. Даже первые звоночки грядущих перемен в жизни берлинских Schwule (немецкий аналог слова "гей" - авт.) прошли мимо меня, потом я пропустил удары колокола над ухом, так что все грядущие события, произошедшие после первого моего ареста, абсолютно закономерны. Я человек, который два раза возвращался в тюрьму из-за случайных любовников, оказавшихся провокаторами, два раза садился по доносу соседей, а один раз ухитрился попасться в облаву полиции в гостинице. Я староват для службы в Африканском легионе, да и вообще для службы, так что из последней тюрьмы меня отправили в Ноейнгайме, признав, похоже, не поддающимся перевоспитанию. Всему же виной, если подумать, как раз и оказывается мое вопиющее верхоглядство и проклятая легкость характера.  
  
Теперь же наблюдательность - залог не только выживания, но и сохранения здравого ума. Наблюдая, давая оценку всему и вся, я сохраняю в первую очередь собственный рассудок. Дефицит общения для человека моего склада довольно неприятная штука, но я немец, и, учитывая то, из-за кого мы, собственно, все тут оказались, моих сокамерников трудно винить в отказе общаться со мной.  
  
Я иногда развлекаюсь, пытаясь представить, что подумал бы обо всех нас человек, случайно оказавшийся в этом месте. На что он обратил бы внимание в первую очередь? К каким бы выводам пришел? Понял бы, что все шепотки по углам - всего лишь попытки выучить грубые немецкие команды, запомнить номера, которые у нас вместо имен, поделиться опытом избегания наказаний? Понял бы все сразу, или только заметив розовые треугольники на наших робах? Захотел бы еще хоть на минуту остаться в логове самых низших существ - Нойенгайме?  
  
Чаще всего я склоняюсь к мысли, что нет, не захотел бы. Никто не хочет перемолвиться с нами лишним словом, даже другие заключенные сторонятся нас. Впрочем, как и охрана, что как раз неплохо, этим Нойенгайме выгодно отличается от тюрем, в которых мне приходилось бывать, и филиалов Нойенгайме, где побывали мои соседи по бараку. Лагерь находится в черте Гамбурга, к нашим охранникам приходят городские девушки, плюс у нас даже есть свой бордель для капо, так что привычную для многих Arschficker (от Arsch - анус и ficken - совокупляться, уничижительный аналог слова "гей". В некоторых лагерях гомосексуальные узники носили жёлтую ленту с буквой "А" - авт.). роль средства для снятия напряжения выполняют все-таки женщины. Это несомненный плюс, в конце концов, во всем стоит искать плюсы. Разумеется, без насилия не обходится, но в гораздо меньшем объеме, чем могло бы быть. Для человека непосвященного это, не сомневаюсь, звучит ужасно, но остались ли еще непосвященные в Великом Рейхе? Ужас ты испытываешь только первые пару месяцев, потом, если остаешься в живых, все равно стараешься адаптироваться. Большинство из нас понимает, что этот лагерь - конечная точка нашего жизненного пути, и только от нас самих зависит, как и в каком душевном состоянии проведем мы оставшееся время. Все-таки сходить с ума специально еще никто научился, так что приходится адаптироваться. Мне было даже проще, я почти непрерывно сидел в тюрьмах с тридцать седьмого года, а последний раз пробыл на свободе всего лишь полтора месяца, что воспринималось скорее как короткий отпуск от тюремно-лагерной действительности.  
  
Точное следование правилам и выполнение команд (даже самых абсурдных) - единственный способ обеспечить себе относительно спокойную жизнь в лагере. При попадании сюда всегда остро встает языковой вопрос. Ты не понимаешь, что говорит тебе охрана, ты не знаешь свой номер, не выполняешь команды, а значит, получаешь наказания. Я из Берлина, но и мне первое время сложно было привыкнуть к гамбургскому акценту, остальным же приходится совсем туго. Каждый вечер барак превращается в кружок любителей немецкого, все пытаются вспомнить какие-то крохи, которые когда-то знали, хотя бы зазубрить номера. Возможно, я мог бы помочь, но за помощью они не обращаются. Очень необычное ощущение для человека, которого всегда любили в обществе - оказаться изгоем среди изгоев.  
  
Последний месяц жизнь начала казаться мне совсем безрадостной, остальным заключенным запретили подходить к Arschficker ближе, чем на пять метров, и я лишился даже тех крох общения, которые удавалось урвать. Я не из тех людей, которые могут быть бесконечно заняты сами собой, мне нужен разговор, нужен собеседник, без этого я не могу. Никогда не мог. Мне нравится отдавать себя другому человеку, будь он любовником или просто собеседником, нравится видеть ответ на свои слова или действия, нравится слышать. Я как пустой сосуд, который наполняется за счет других. Бесконечные внутренние монологи меня не спасают, начинаясь с самых невинных воспоминаний, они в конце концов приводят к совершенно неутешительным выводам. Будь я хоть немного умнее - сейчас был бы на свободе, не уезжал бы из Берлина, жил бы все там же, туда же ходил, все-таки сколько не закрывай наши заведения, они появляются снова и работают вплоть до новой облавы. Когда-то я хотел путешествовать, хотя мне вполне хватало Берлина, поэтому мечта о путешествиях была сродни некоему плану, которому я когда-нибудь в будущем обязательно собирался последовать. Мечта (в извращенном смысле, конечно) сбылась. В тюрьмах меня славно помотало по Германии, теперь я в Гамбурге, о которого, впрочем, видел только район за оградой лагеря. Теперь я мечтаю о том, что все происходящее со мной сейчас когда-нибудь волшебным образом закончится, я смогу вернуться в Берлин и не уезжать никогда. Эти мысли и ужасный холод в бараке не дают мне спать. Похоже, я сам себе поднадоел за все это время одиночества. Дошел до того, что каждую ночь прошу Судьбу, чтобы хоть что-то изменилось. Кажется, она меня все-таки услышала.  
  
Сержа Набокова к нам перевели несколько дней назад. Насколько я понял из рассказов, сначала его определили в трудовой лагерь Вальхайде на производство кирпича, потом отправили сюда, но в политический отряд, так как его арестовывали по обвинению в произнесении подрывных речей (staatsfeindlichen Äußerungen), когда же выяснилось, что он уже сидел по 175 параграфу в сорок первом, красный треугольник на его робе стал розовым, а Серж оказался у нас. Наш барак, кажется, готов носить его на руках. Он говорит по-французски, по-немецки, по-английски, по-русски и, кажется, даже немного по-польски. Он русский, но еще из тех русских, которые не застали Советы, я думаю, поэтому он до сих пор жив, хоть и плоховато выглядит. Ну а самое главное, у него нет предубеждения к немцам, и он сам заговорил со мной в первый вечер. Я чуть не умер от счастья, хотя старше его почти в два раза.  
  
 **1944**  
  
Серж слабел с каждым днем, это было практически незаметно, если не обращать внимания, но мы разговаривали каждый день, и я не мог не замечать. Он безумно мне нравился. Несмотря на все, что с ним происходило здесь и до Нойенгайме, он сохранил сострадание, сохранил очень тонкую душу. Он пытался помочь всем вокруг, забывая о себе. Мне до слез почти жаль, что мы не встретились в Берлине еще до войны. Я мог бы любить такого человека, любить его всю жизнь и всем сердцем - он, кажется, воплощает в себе все, что я всегда искал в людях. Я любил его тогда, но совсем другой любовью, скорее как брата. У меня, у всех нас уже не осталось никаких плотских желаний, спасибо лагерным порядкам, но я все же чувствовал какие-то их отголоски.  
  
Каждый вечер, после того как Серж помогал всем, кто хотел воспользоваться его языковыми способностями, мы подолгу разговаривали. Я немного могу рассказать о себе, поэтому расспрашивал его и понимал, что эта жизнь достойна пера романиста. Серж называл себя человеком без родины, так как страна, породившая его, сгорела в огне революции. Он жил в Англии и Франции, но решил считать своей новой родиной именно Германию, так как наша страна подарила ему самую большую любовь в жизни, которую он, впрочем, тоже потерял. Много он рассказывал о своей семье, о дворянских буднях в Петербурге, детских увлечениях и влюбленностях, попытках родителей вылечить его от "пагубной склонности", об отце и дяде, о брате, любви которых он так и не смог добиться, о поезде, навсегда увезшим их из России, об Оксфорде, Париже, о Дягилеве и Кокто, с которыми водил близкое знакомство. Немного, и то мне пришлось расспрашивать, рассказал о своем возлюбленном Германе и об их аресте в замке Васенштайн. После ареста Германа отправили в 999 Африканский легион, который, как известно, "марширует прямиком на небеса". Серж ничего о нем больше не слышал. Говорил, что не держит зла на тех, кто донес на них в полицию, так как это все равно случилось бы, если не в тот день, то на месяц позже. Сказал, что если и жалеет о чем-то, то только о том, что два года прятался от Германа по Европе как "застенчивая институтка". "Знаешь, Карл, - говорил он, - если бы я мог что-то изменить, я бы остался с Германом сразу же, в нашу первую встречу, потому что с первого взгляда было ясно, что это нечто большее, чем просто взаимный интерес. Будь я смелее, увереннее в себе, смог бы урвать у судьбы два лишних года". Мне кажется, он не хотел говорить о Германе не потому, что не хотел вспоминать, все-таки мы здесь, в Нойенгайме живем одними воспоминаниями, а потому, что чувствовал интерес с моей стороны и не хотел ранить меня лишним словом. Такой был человек.  
  
Он часто вспоминал свою семью, их отношения, и я искренне не понимал, как можно было не разглядеть в Серже эту огромную чистую душу, такую кротость, как можно было не любить его. Его брат Владимир Набоков оказался известным писателем, книг которого я, признаться, не читал. Он эмигрировал в Нью-Йорк еще во время "Сидячей войны". Когда я спрашивал, почему же брат не забрал его с собой, Серж отвечал, что отец учил его, что "победить погромщиков можно, только противясь им". "Хотя, если серьезно, Карл, нансеновский паспорт, я не смог бы уехать даже если бы захотел. У Володи было приглашение от Нью-Йоркского университета, которое распространялось на его жену и детей. Меня он брать с собой и не собирался, хотя и удивлялся, неужели среди обширных моих знакомств не нашлось человека, готового выправить документы. Я не собирался бросать Германа, Герман не собирался бросать своих родителей, а после тюрьмы людей, готовых оказать мне какую-то помощь, не нашлось".  
  
Мне сейчас кажется, что Серж, веря в то, что Герман давно уж сгинул в Африканском легионе, даже не рассматривал для себя возможность освобождения из Нойенгайме. Он стремился жить, а не выживать. Выживать в любом случае означало где-то обманывать, продумывать свою выгоду. Даже мне, все-таки лелеющем мечту о возвращении в мою тихую квартирку на Цигель-штрассе, приходилось иногда действовать исключительно в собственных интересах. Для Сержа приоритетом были интересы общественные, хотя бы потому, что у него не осталось никаких личных вещей - их он раздал более нуждающимся. Он сидел и практически держал за руку каждого, кому суждено было отправиться в лазарет и не вернуться оттуда. Еще он дружил с женщиной из "политических", как я понял, они вместе были в Вальхайде. Женщина была француженкой и, как мне кажется, вполне заслуженно носила свой красный треугольник. Несмотря на запрет другим заключенным близко подходить к Arschficker, они исхитрялись как-то встречаться и беседовать. Та женщина плохо владела немецким и Серж каждый раз пытался рассказать ей что-то, что потом могло пригодиться для жизни в лагере. Я не думаю, что именно она стала причиной смерти Сержа, она стала только звеном в череде причин, но все-таки я уверен, что Серж сознательно прошел по этому пути.  
  
В тот день мы как обычно выстроились на плацу для переклички. Охранники выглядели даже более хмурыми, чем обычно, а перекличку проводил один из самых строгих, откровенно говоря, настоящий садист, как раз большой любитель "развлечений" с заключенными. Он провел перекличку, но не дал команд расходиться на работы. Прохаживался вдоль шеренги, вглядывался чуть ли не каждому в глаза, а потом негромко сказал, что вчера на территории лагеря был предотвращен бунт заключенных, что виновные наказаны, кроме одного человека, который должен был сыграть в бунте ключевую роль. "Я знаю кто этот человек, - говорил он. - Я назову его номер, и он должен будет выйти и принять заслуженное наказание. Здесь перед всеми вами. Если же он не выйдет, значит наказание понесут все".  
  
Ему передали хлыст, а потом он назвал номер. Никто не выходил. Молчание висело тягостное, а через минуту из шеренги вытолкнули женщину, в которой я с некоторым усилием (зрение уже тогда начало подводить) узнал подругу Сержа. Охранник начал задавать ей вопросы, женщина молчала. Я думаю, она просто не понимала, о чем с ней говорят. Ничего страшного еще не случилось, но все были так напряжены самой этой сценой публичного допроса, страхом, что охраннику надоест забавляться с женщиной и он возьмется за остальных, что когда он, видимо отчаявшись получить ответ, знаками велел ей стать на колени, все наконец выдохнули, а с первым взмахом хлыста из шеренги выбежал Серж. Он упал на колени рядом с женщиной и стал что-то быстро-быстро говорить охраннику. Тот выслушал с каким-то странно-благосклонным видом, кивнул, отпустил женщину и дал знак уводить нас на работы. Серж в этот день на работах так и не появился.  
  
Его привели в барак только вечером. Он не выглядел избитым или сломленным, только непривычно молчаливым. Никто не стал задавать вопросов насчет того, что с ним произошло. В конце концов каждый из нас хоть раз побывал в руках того охранника, и я сомневаюсь, что он отличался такой изобретательностью. Утром мы узнали, что Сержу теперь запрещено было есть, а также другим заключенным давать ему еду. Мы знали про такой вид наказания, но в Нойенгайме он не применялся еще ни разу. По сути, он просто означал медленную смерть, которая будет происходить на наших глазах. Мы были раздавлены, не знали как реагировать, а Серж улыбался. Так потянулись дни, их было немного, Серж становился еще тоньше, а потом мы поняли, что он, кажется, заболел дизентерией. Это означало лазарет, а также то, что мы больше никогда друг друга не увидим. Я в последний раз обнял Сержа, наверное я должен был что-то сказать, но не смог.  
Просто не смог найти подходящих слов.  
  
 **1966**  
  
Вера не любила телефонные звонки. Для работы мужу нужна тишина, абсолютная тишина! Суетные Нью-Йоркские улицы, шумные студенты - все, что не давало ему работать, от чего они бежали в тихую Швейцарию, могло быть разрушено одним телефонным звонком. Если бы Вера могла, она и вовсе выключила бы телефон, но Володя запрещал, говорил, что могут позвонить с работы или издательства, а он не хочет показываться невежливым.  
  
Сегодня Вера была особенно раздраженной, телефон звонил беспрерывно, причем по каким-то глупейшим поводам. Когда он зазвонил в пятый раз за день, ей хотелось разбить проклятую трубку.  
  
\- Да! - недовольно рявкнула она.  
\- Добрый день! - тихо прошелестел кто-то на том конце по-французски. - Я могу услышать Владимира? Это же квартира Набоковых, я не знаю правильно ли набрала, но Набоковы единственные в телефонном справочнике...  
\- Все верно, но Володя работает, я не могу его позвать, - строго ответила шелестящей женщине Вера.  
\- А с кем я говорю?  
\- С его женой Верой.  
\- Вера, меня зовут Эдит. Можно я поговорю с вами тогда?  
\- Говорите!  
\- Понимаете, Вера, сегодня девятое января, и в этот день умер брат Вашего мужа, Сергей. Мы вместе с ним были узниками Нойенгайме. Он спас мне жизнь, и умер тоже отчасти из-за меня. Вы понимаете, я просто почувствовала, что должна была поговорить с кем-то, кто знал Сергея. Вы же знали его?  
\- Да, мы встречались.  
\- Понимаете, он был удивительным человеком. Это ведь благодаря ему я выжила, я еще вышла замуж и родила детей. После Нойенгайме, понимаете, Вера! Он больше, чем жизнь мне спас! Это был Ангел Божий, а не человек. Ведь я действительно была тогда виновата. Мы пытались организовать бунт и я обещала, что в случае чего, возьму всю вину на себя. Мне тогда не хотелось жить. Когда же меня вызвали перед всем строем, мне вдруг безумно этого захотелось, хотя я понимала, что дело решенное. И вдруг Сергей, вы знаете, я ведь до сих пор не знаю, что он говорил тому охраннику, так и не выучила немецкий. Я даже не знаю, зачем я Вам это все рассказываю, наверное, Вам неприятно слушать мои откровения. Вы простите меня. Я когда звонила даже и не думала, что буду говорить. Столько лет прошло, а все как вчера было. Вы просто скажите мужу, что брат у него был невероятной доброты, и что умер он девятого января, сегодня, только в сорок четвертом, получается двадцать два года назад. Вы ему скажите, Вера!  
\- Я ему все скажу, Эдит. Не волнуйтесь.  
\- Спасибо Вам.  
  
Вера повесила трубку и задумалась. Разумеется, она не будет говорить Володе об этих звонках, ему и без того частенько напоминают о безрадостных событиях прошлого. Сергей умер, но он сам выбрал свой путь, оставшись в Рейхе с этим Германом. Что же, по крайней мере, он не был, кажется, настолько бесполезным человеком, каким всегда ей казался.  
  
Вечером телефон зазвонил снова. Володя все работал, а Вера села за переводы, пришлось бросить и идти поднимать истошно звенящую трубку.  
  
\- Да!  
\- Здравствуйте, это квартира Набоковых? Просто этот номер...  
\- Единственный в справочнике. Да, Набоковых. Что Вы хотели?  
\- Я могу поговорить с Владимиром? - произношение такое жесткое "Владимир", в этот раз звонит явно немец, даже не швейцарец, как можно было бы подумать сначала.  
\- Владимир работает, я не могу его позвать. Что Вы хотели?  
\- А это, наверное, Вера, его жена, да?  
\- Абсолютно верно.  
\- Тогда я представлюсь, меня зовут Карл Кёлер, я звоню из Берлина. Сегодня девятое января, в этот день, да Вы и сами, я думаю, все знаете. Я был с Сержем в Ноейенгайме. Доскрипел до преклонных лет, а он вот двадцать два года уж в могиле. Вы знаете, Вера, я сам не знаю, почему решил Вам позвонить. Номер разыскивал, не поверите, месяц! А зачем звоню - не знаю. Почему-то кажется, что Сержу приятно было бы услышать брата, ну и Вас, конечно. Серж был человек невероятной души, наверное потому, что русский. Если и Ваш муж такой же, Вам несказанно повезло. Ну ладно, пора и мне. Всех благ. Прощайте, Вера.  
  
Трубка неприятно запищала.  
  
Вера вернулась к переводам, но никак не могла сосредоточиться. Как же так получилось, что человека, которого она всегда считала неглубоким, даже опасным, помнит и благодарит столько людей? Ведь это не первые звонки, неужели не разглядела она что-то особенное, что остальные увидели в Сергее?  
  
Незадолго до полуночи Вера пошла навестить мужа, который так и не вставал из-за письменного стола.  
  
\- Володя, идем спать, поздно уже.  
\- Сейчас, милая. Посмотри, написал вдруг сегодня, вставлю потом в "Speak, memory".  
  
Вера наклонилась, вгляделась в расплывающиеся на бумаге ровные строчки: "Это одна из тех жизней, что безнадежно взывают к чему-то, постоянно запаздывающему, - к сочувствию, к пониманию, не так уж и важно к чему, - важно, что одним лишь осознанием этой потребности ничего нельзя ни искупить, ни восполнить..."  
  
\- Знаешь, сегодня ведь девятое января.


End file.
